After the Knight
by Fae 206
Summary: Four years after the death of Batman, many things have been resolved. Bruce Wayne's reputation is restored, Batman is rumored to be alive with Gordon seeking him. A new villain has appeared. However, when Alfred returns to his favorite cafe he sees that Bruce, now Thomas, has moved on from Gotham. With a wife, son, and terminal illness can Alfred be with him in his time of need?
1. Chapter 1 - Thomas

**AN:** So, whilst I've written for the Batman comic before, I haven't written for the movie but this idea was stuck in my head and I wanted to write it. I'm pretty much writing for me but if you are reading this, thank you for checking it out 😊 Even if this fic gets zero hits and zero reviews, I'm writing this one for me but in the rare chance you did take a peek at it, I hope you enjoy.

 **After the Knight**

 **Chapter One – Thomas**

The day still stung like a fresh wound, the day of the explosion over the bay, the Batman saving everyone. Even though certain facts from that point had changed, that was still a very defining moment in the life of Bruce Wayne. It was the time he revealed his identity to Jim Gordon. It was his last heroic act as the Batman. It marked his death.

That had been four years ago and Alfred could still remember the pain of losing someone he had felt was an adopted child to him. The poor man had been through too much. After the event, it had been found out that he had fixed the autopilot, his body had never been found…though there might not have been anything to find, even the mess at the stock market had been investigated clearing his name. There was no return though and Alfred felt plenty glad about that.

He had seen him in that café twice, the two of them had shared a brief nod but that was okay. He might have wanted a bit more that second time, seeing Selina Kyle pregnant with what he could only imagine was the next in the line of Waynes. He wasn't going to intrude on that life. He deserved a happy and uncomplicated life after all of the trauma that he had been though.

He wondered what had happened since he had last seen them three years ago, still at that little café. He had seen how Selina Kyle's, or Stefanie Wilkes' fashions had spread throughout Europe. He imagined that with Bruce's skill he was doing a lot more than being a stay at home father as well. In fact, after studying, he could see Thomas Wilkes was an inventor with a similar profile to Bruce but with the aid of a beard, glasses, and what looked like a touch of plastic surgery, he definitely looked different.

It was his eyes that Alfred could see though. It was hard to forget the eyes of someone who you had tried to guide through life.

Alfred had come to this café four times after he had seen the pregnant Stefanie and he hadn't seen them. He was unlikely to see them again today but he could remember the elation he felt knowing that Bruce had survived and was done playing the role of the vigilante. There had been others who had followed his lead, those others could do what they pleased, at least Bruce was safe.

"Thank you, very much," Alfred could hear a man speak in a familiar way. He could hear that chuckle and he put down his newspaper. The man sounded happy.

"Yes," a woman said as a child started laughing, "Thank you. Come on, dear" she told her son. "Let's go to the table that your father likes," she said and Alfred grinned as he saw an older Selena with a pregnant belly again and a young boy, only two-years-old, that looked remarkably like his father. Alfred tried to lift his newspaper up again but his eyes widened at what he saw.

"You need any help, sweetie?" Selina asked and Alfred stopped as he saw a feeble man who looked about to pass out at any moment. He was in a wheelchair, his head covered under a woolen hat and he was too thin. What had happened? Alfred had to restrain himself from standing up and moving towards them.

"I'm fine, just…let's enjoy today," he said and Selena walked over to him. After putting her son in his seat, she went to crouch in front of her…husband? He _was_ her husband, right? He knew to get married when you were to raise a child together. Selena crouched in front of him and handed him a damp cloth and some medicine whilst reaching for a glass of water.

"You know, if I had known you'd get sick I might not have married you," she teased him before leaning down and kissing him passionately. "They are probably looking for you. Well, they're looking for _him_. You on the other hand have already dropped off the map before."

"Is that so?" Bruce laughed weakly, "If I remember correctly, you're an expert of keeping yourself hidden." He coughed harshly and Alfred's eyes widened as he saw Bruce grab a napkin and cough into it harshly before pulling it back and Alfred had to take deep breaths. Had his once-ward just coughed up blood? What was going on here?

"Maybe we should go home," Selina said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You need your rest and it's not going to be…."

"Just today, let's just enjoy today," Bruce told her as Alfred watched them. He didn't need to go over there, he didn't need to interfere with the two of them. They were both doing well in their new life, him going over there might cause more harm than good.

Selena nodded and sat down at the table, making room for his chair, "to think, after all that you've battled through, all that you've done and some illness is what will win against you. Maybe you are just a man, though you sure fooled me."

Alfred felt his heart squeeze tighter as he heard the deep coughs and then saw the man's body slump down in the chair. He heard Selena's worry as she tried to help 'Thomas' regain consciousness. He had told Bruce once that they wouldn't talk, that they would respect one another's new lives.

He didn't feel that he could, not when Bruce might need more support, someone to at least talk to. Did he have anyone in his life? He had always kept people at a distance? Still, the way his body had fallen into this state of unconsciousness was troubling.

Alfred nodded, he would break tradition and step into the man's life if only for a moment. He walked up to them. "Ms," he said and Selena looked at him, her eyes widening quickly before she turned back to her husband. "May I be of assistance?"

There was silence and Selena looked between them before nodding.

"I thought that you were going to keep a safe distance, that him being alive was all that you needed, that fact," Selena challenged him and Alfred nodded slowly.

"It was until today. I hope you know that I am only here because I have never seen him like this before. Thomas, isn't it?" he asked and Selena nodded. "Just like his father. Now, do you require a ride to the hospital."

"He just needs to be at home, he needs his rest. He was in the hospital yesterday," Selena volunteered the information. "Listen, I'm only letting you help us because I'm desperate. I'm not sure how he is going to feel about you being a part of this but he's terminally ill and he's not himself."

"Then let me drive you back," Alfred offered and Selena stared at him before nodding.

"I thought that you weren't going to say anything to me," Bruce said with his eyes closed, his body weak and his strength gone. Alfred put a hand on him.

"Sorry that I broke my promise…Thomas…"

"See, I'm not the only one to do so," he coughed trying to sit up. Alfred frowned. How sick was he and what caused for this to happen. He only hoped Thomas would accept his company long enough for him to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gotham Without You

**AN:** Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. In the next chapter I'm going to focus on lengthening the chapter by at least 500 words but as for right now, thank you for checking it out. I really appreciate it.

 **Chapter Two – Gotham Without You**

The house wasn't as big as Wayne manor, most definitely, Alfred thought as he followed the family home. He sat in silence for the most part as Selena, or Stefani, drove them back to their nice estate. Well, they were always resourceful at finding money even if they had to keep their identities a secret. Alfred smiled at the young boy, unable to find the words to say to him or to even explain who he was so he had been said to be a friend of Thomas's. Alfred felt that that had a double meaning, he had always helped Thomas Wayne ever since the death of his father, but now that Bruce had adopted that name, he was a friend to the boy he had known since his birth.

"I think that….I'll be able to…make my own way in," Bruce…Thomas said slowly as Stefanie shook her head, getting out of the car and using her car keys to raise the door.

"Nonsense, you're too ill for that. Now, Alfred, if you could help Thomas to his room then I would definitely appreciate that. I think it's best that the two of you talk," she told him and Bruce looked after her. She was sometimes a bit demanding and controlling but that's what he loved so much about her, her independence even in the worst of times.

"Now, if I'm to do that," Alfred said and Stefanie turned to him shocked, "I'm going to have to learn where that bedroom is."

"I'll….I'll direct you," Thomas said and Alfred could only imagine how painful this was for him. Alfred had to wonder for how long Bruce had been living this lie alone. He was never one to really have friends but maybe a life out in the light had changed that. He had always had the kind of personality that drew people towards him.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll take care of it from here," Alfred replied and Selena smiled gratefully. Alfred managed to get Thomas into his wheelchair and pushed it up the ramp to the front door. It had seemed that the house had been redesigned to be fully functional for Bru-Thomas. Alfred would have to commit that to memory. He was just so excited to be with his young ward once again.

Once in the master bedroom, Alfred looked around to see all of the family photographs including a large portrait of the three of them above the bed. This was what he had wanted for him.

"I'll be able to get myself into bed," Thomas argued with him but one concerned look from Alfred made him back down a little bit. He sighed as the former butler lifted the sheets and then helped support Bruce's weight as they made it to the bed. "You must be surprised to see me in such a state. I'm thinking anyone who knew who I was can do the same. So, how's Gotham?"

"Why don't you concern yourself with other matters?" Alfred asked and Thomas's eyes narrowed as he looked at his old friend. The way that Alfred had just said that made him feel that something was wrong. Was Gotham actually more of a draw when it came to crime after the disappearance of the Batman. It surprised him a lot. Weren't people wanting to challenge the Dark Knight.

"What's going on? Is Gordon okay?" Bruce asked, his eyes widening as he tried to get the knowledge out of the man he had come to care for as a father. Alfred sighed and placed his hand over Thomas's forehead. This was not the time to discuss how 'Nightwing' was taking steps into bringing the crime level down and how he had rigged the Batcave to suit himself. It wasn't the time to talk about how Hugo Strange had teamed up with The Riddler to try to turn the city into something under their control. Bruce had moved on from being the bat and him being Thomas was a lot more reassuring than him flying into battle.

"Everything is fine," Alfred said and Thomas still didn't look convinced. "You have a new life here. Your name has been cleared in Gotham and in America, you don't need to hide anymore but look at how great your life has become with Miss Kyle in it," Alfred tried to comfort him. "You have something that I've always wanted for you. A career to be proud of, a house that looks lived in, a wife and son who love you. Do you really need anything else?"

"So something is wrong?" Bruce asked, "They are looking for _him_ ," he said and Alfred shook his head.

"It's covered. _He_ was a symbol, a message that there can be some good brought into this world, he led people in the right direction and stood against crime. Nobody is asking him for more than that and people certainly aren't asking for you to do more than that. You've shown people how brave they can be and he deserves to go into his retirement," Alfred said as Bruce sat up in the bed. He looked drained and exhausted because of his illness but his face still looked determined and Alfred was concerned that he had just woken up a part of Bruce that should have never been touched.

"Still, you're telling me that something is wrong and if training my body and my mind can help," Thomas said as he tried to figure out his next move.

"You've done more than enough and everyone is grateful for that," Alfred said as he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "You need to fight this illness. That's what you need to do, you need to battle through this illness for your wife and child. Nobody expects more from you than that."

Bruce sighed before nodding. Maybe they didn't expect more from _him_ but his other identity, the world was probably wanting more than him. Was he just being a coward trying to take care of himself. He wasn't prioritizing what was important, what he felt that his parents would want him to prioritize.

…..

…..

So there was a new vigilante around Gotham now, well this one was in Central City but apparently he could get around pretty quickly. At least crime was being maintained but Jim Gordon liked the classic, he liked being friends with the Batman who he had no idea was Bruce Wayne. He only hoped that one day, maybe a long way away, Bruce would come back into the city and he could ask for his friendship.

Yeah, someone like him being friends with Bruce Wayne. The idea of him and the Batman being friends was easier to believe. He and Bruce ran in different circles and yet Jim wanted them to work together. Bruce had kept putting himself in danger to help others, that was the type of friend that Jim wanted.

Commissioner Gordon sighed as his phone rang and he picked it up without even checking the number, "Hello."

"Hello, Gordon," he heard a very familiar voice say and he smiled in relief. He had believed for so long that the autopilot that Lucius Fox had told him about had been set and that Bruce had gotten himself out of that messy situation. Maybe it took thinking about him to cause him to call him.

"Bruce…Mr. Wayne?" Gordon asked as he held the phone in shock.

"Thomas is actually the name that I'm going by right now," the other man said quickly. "I was wondering if I was needed. I had a visit from an old friend and I heard that there's still a lot of crime to clean up there."

"And a lot of other heroes as well," Gordon said. "Though it is nice to speak with you again, Thomas," he said and heard a breath of relief at the other end of the line. "I was hoping that we might be able to communicate more and…"

There was a pause and Gordon could hear someone at the other side of the line, a woman's voice.

"What are you doing, you idiot!? Can't you just concentrate on _not_ dying for a change?"

Gordon blinked confused. What was happening wherever the two of them were? Had Bruce Wayne…or Thomas become a vigilante somewhere else. Well, it wouldn't surprise him, you did have to try to commit yourself to living this particular lifestyle.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** _ **Tantei-Otaku-kun**_ **for their review on Chapter One, it really kept me motivated**


	3. Chapter 3 - Where I'm Needed

**Chapter Three – Where I'm Needed**

Stefani glared at her husband as she came over and grabbed the phone from him. She still had good cat burglar skills despite the years that they had tried to build this new life. Thomas tried to grab the phone back but Stefani had gone to the window of the room and she looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry," she said into the phone, sounding politer than Bruce had expected. "Thomas can't continue this phone call so why don't you treat the problem yourself? I'm sure that you have the manpower to do so."

Thomas sat up, his eyes widening as he listened to her voice. He could do it again. Bane had almost broken him down to nothing in the past and he had still come back in time to protect Gotham. He would be able to fight through this sickness. After all, he had never worked with a sidekick so he didn't have anyone whom he could depend upon.

"And may I take a guess that you've used the name Selina Kyle before?" Gordon asked and Stefani frowned, she flinched though that wouldn't have made its way down the end of the phone line. She was trapped between her pride at wanting to say proudly that she _was_ Selina Kyle and her fear at wanting to protect her husband and son.

"What business is it of yours?" she asked, "You _men_ are all alike," she said defensively and Thomas frowned in her direction.

"Well, whoever you are doesn't matter" Gordon told her. He took a heavy breath. "I take it that in your opinion, Bruce is-"

"Thomas," Stefani said again, wanting to protect those closest to her, her happy family.

"Well, I was thinking that by the tone of your voice, he would be rather under the weather and not quite fit enough to come to Gotham. It's a lot to ask of him, I understand that," Gordon told her and Stefanie waited for him to finish.

"Well, you know," she told him, after a long pause, "You definitely are smart or at least not a complete idiot. Thomas has done enough for you and that stinking place that you call a city. He's honored his family's legacy. To demand more from him now, I won't forgive you for that. I won't forgive you if you call him out to the battlefield when he's sick."

"And how about his mind?" Gordon continued, "For what I've found, not only has he possessed incredible physical skills but he's been quite sharp-minded, I'm sure that he could solve some…riddles that we've been sent," he told her and Stefani frowned, her eyes turning to her husband who though ill, wanted the phone so that he could try being a superhero vigilante again.

"Fine," Stefani said, mainly to the man she could see rather than the man in another country. "But if you put my family is danger, I'm ready to defend myself."

"I promise that I'll do all in my power to keep you safe," Gordon said and Stefani tossed the phone over to Thomas. She left with him continuing his conversation. She wasn't bluffing. If this resulted in pain to her family, she would never forgive him. She would never forgive him for disturbing the happy family life that she had secretly always wanted.

…..

…

"It'll all be over shortly," the nurse smiled as Thomas felt his eyes close whilst he lay in the bed. He gazed over at Alfred, almost as if he were imagining the man who had been a fatherly figure to him. He lifted his arm where there was an IV drip connected. "You didn't have to come here," he said and Alfred stood, dabbing at his brow.

"Despite not being a major presence in your life anymore, I have always been there for you when you needed me to be and I'm glad that I can help you again," he said and Thomas smiled nervously. "You _are_ concentrating on getting better, recovering for your wife and child."

"You mean instead of playing the hero?" Thomas asked before looking up at the ceiling. "I don't really have much strength to do that anymore. I want to honor my father's legacy. It's as if all the stuff that happened in Gotham happened to somebody else," he chuckled and Alfred wondered whether it was that he was running a fever or if he did find it humorous. Probably a little bit of both.

"If my presence is unwelcome," Alfred began but Thomas grabbed his hand.

"It's welcome," Thomas nodded, "I welcome it, if you don't have any plans. Now, can I ask you a favor? It's kind of big," he said uneasily and Alfred frowned.

"If you are thinking that I'm going to get you into that mask and cape rig-" he said and Thomas shook his head, feeling a little bit delirious.

"Do you mind sitting here until Stefani gets here?" he asked and Alfred blinked in surprise, "I want to get some sleep but the doctors want someone at my side to make sure the drugs are being administered properly," he said and Alfred nodded with a smile as he took in the man who had once been so legendry.

"I'd be happy to," he said and squeezed Thomas's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. He saw the young man's eyes slip closed and picked up a magazine to look through. Thankfully he knew French or he'd have very limited reading material. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," he told him. The last thing that he wanted was for Bruce to get some ideas about returning to his former lives. He would much rather him have this peaceful existence than anything his past life afforded him.

…..

…..

The next person to come to the room was a surprise for Alfred Pennyworth and it was somebody whom he had not wanted to be here. Thomas had been going through the treatment this time with ease and it was making him feel better but that sleeping man could have his world thrown into total chaos again because of the visitor to his hospital room.

"Ah," Jim Gordon said as he looked around the room. "Seems I've got the right place," he chuckled before seeing Thomas in the bed. He looked over the former Bruce Wayne, taking note of how he would look with the mask and the cape on, it made sense. "I wanted to see for myself. Did some research but I had to look extremely far to ge-"

Alfred blinked at him before getting up, placing the magazine down and giving Bruce a rather concerned expression before gesturing for Gordon to follow him outside. He slowly closed the door but not all the way. "What are you doing here? I only knew of his life yesterday, it seems a bit coincidental that you've come at the same time but trust me, I am not going to allow you back into that room if your thoughts on what he should do involve any winged creatures."

"I'm not here for that," Gordon told him, "I came without thinking. With all the things that he's helped me with, with all of our conversations. I've taken him being dead as badly as you have," he asked and Alfred gave him a stern look of disbelief that the commissioner had even said that. "I'm sorry. No, not as much as you have but he saved my boy, that means a lot."

"He's saved a lot of people, if you're hoping to get him to save people again then I can't let you back in there," Alfred told him and Gordon shook his head.

"A friend. I want to be friends with him. I will leave if you feel that that friendship would be a deterrent to his recovery though," Gordon commented before hearing a weak voice.

"Alfred?" Thomas asked as he woke up and Alfred turned to the room and walked up to him, grabbing the cloth to dab at his forehead again. "Thank you," he whispered, "Please don't tell me that you're doing this as my former-butler," he half laughed-half choked.

"I am doing it because I have taken care of you since you were little and I feel like you are my own family. I am doing it because I do love you as a father would love a son," he said and Thomas nodded before his tired eyes roamed over to Gordon and he looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to sit up but started coughing and Alfred helped him get back into the bed. "I have to go, don't I?"

"No," Alfred said sternly, shaking his head to Gordon, "You don't need to be anywhere but here."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** Tantei-Otaku-kun **for reviewing Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 4 - Priorities

**AN:** Honestly, although this fic doesn't get a lot of reviews, I'm just happy that people are reading it so I wanted to say thank you for that. I believe in two live-action Batmen personally: Adam West and Christian Bale, (I also have Kevin Conroy's autograph) so thank you for motivating me to continue this story.

Also, I'm not sure I'd given their son a name so forgive me if I did.

 **Chapter Four – Priorities**

"So," Gordon said as he tried to look out the window. This wasn't what he was expecting. Thomas Wayne, the original, had been a legacy to look up to and Gordon knew how much Bruce admired his father. It was more than the average kid did. Thomas Wayne had been skilled in medicine, he had been able to do heroic acts, he had cared about a great number of people. Of course Bruce would want to use his name.

As Gordon looked out the window, Stefanie came and sat opposite him, staring at him with a heavy severity in her eyes. "I won't forgive you," she told him stubbornly.

"Making this new life, taking the bomb out onto the bay, that was _his_ decision," Jim told her and Stefani laughed. She hadn't even been angry about that in the beginning. That was just what the Batman had done and Bruce had been able to disappear and they had started a new life together with a child and although he was ill, they were both happier than when they were crime fighting. At least, Stefanie really had to believe that was true.

"I'm not angry about that. That doesn't need to be forgiven. I mean, it was delusional of you to send the police officers underground, I mean the whole department?" Stefanie asked him and Jim had to admit that that was one of the worst decisions which he had made. "What I'm referring to is _him_ ," she gestured to 'Thomas' who was sleeping in the bed after having undergone treatment. "If you make it so that he goes back to that place when he doesn't need to then I will never forgive you."

Gordon sighed, "I didn't think he was this ill. I wouldn't ask that of him, we're covered."

"Thomas won't believe that," Stefanie told him. "Underneath everything, there is still that same scared and psychologically messed up little boy who feels that his father could have been saved if there was a hero. He does this for his parents and I can understand that. I would do anything to save my sister but…sometimes you can't save people."

"You have a sister?" Jim asked and Stefanie raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't really concern you, does it?" she asked in a catty manner. She looked to Thomas who was waking up and staring at them. He put a hand to the sheet and attempted to push himself up.

"I need to get back," he told them and Stefanie came over to him, guiding his body back down. She watched him and raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? Yes, he had to get back home eventually but she wasn't going to let him abandon his family to go play vigilante.

"You _need_ to stay here," she told him before kissing his forehead and then his lips. "You need to stay here and settle down or I'll bind you to the bed. Don't think that I won't. I'm not letting you turn your back on us. Turn your back on _them_."

"There are parents with children," Bruce attempted to argue and Stefanie sighed.

"You are a parent with a child. I am a parent with a child," she argued and then crossed her arms. "I can't believe that you'd do that. Think of your parents," she told him though she knew that now she was acting dirty. "Think of how your parents would feel knowing that their son ran out on his own child to save people who don't give a damn about him."

"He'll be fine," Thomas argued and Stefanie shook her head.

"You mean that he'll be fine growing up without a dad?" she asked and Thomas looked away guiltily. Stefanie put a hand on her belly where she was obviously pregnant, "This little baby will be fine without knowing who their father was. I don't know. Do some remote work, something with computers, do detective work because you're too sick to go out physically. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" Thomas asked and Stefanie glared at him.

"If you go out there as _him_ , I warn you that I will never let you see your children, _our_ children ever again. They don't need to be targets," Stefanie warned him and Thomas sighed. He leaned back.

Thomas sat up and stared at her, "Do you know how messed up that might make Kent if you keep me away from him?" he asked and Stefanie rolled her eyes. She wanted to say that she had more to worry about than this but this was the problem that she had been scared of returning. She didn't want to hear about the Batman getting hurt in crime or the stunts that he performed.

"It'd be worse, you know," Stefanie said bluntly, "for Kent if you were dead."

…

…

Alfred knew that he had stayed longer than he had planned to but he couldn't help it. He knew that mentally and psychologically that the young Bruce Wayne had gone through things that he had never been able to cure himself of. He was always determined to try new things but the loss of his parental units had left a void in his life that Alfred could never have filled despite his attempts to.

He watched with joy as Thomas held Kent on his lap and showed him some pictures of Gotham both in the present and photographs that the previous Thomas and Martha Wayne had taken. There was history there and Gotham would always run in Thomas's blood but he had his own life now. He could be separate from them. He had a family and a job and had built this on his own.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Alfred asked and Thomas turned to him.

"Of course I do," he told the man who had been more of a father to him than a butler, "He's my son."

"I think your parents would be proud seeing this moment," Alfred said and Bruce looked sadly at the photographs. Alfred could guess what was going through his head. He wanted to go back there. In the mind of Bruce Wayne, Gotham was a city that was still worth saving and still needed saving. Alfred didn't know how to change his mind when it came to that.

"I want to be a good father to him but isn't being a good father doing something that you know is right?" Thomas asked and Alfred sat opposite him, looking at the pictures for a moment before meeting Bruce's gaze.

"Being a father might include sacrifices but as hard as your parents worked, you were always their top priority. Now, I know that the world is bad and you want to make it better. You're a nice guy but sometimes things don't get better. We just need to make sure that the ones we love are here and that we're here for them," he advised and Bruce nodded.

"It's hard to agree with that," he said and Alfred opened his mouth ready to argue. Thomas raised a hand, "No, what I'm saying is that it's hard to agree with that but it's true. How are things there anyway?"

"There are some new vigilantes, inspired of course by the actions you made in your…let's say previous life," Alfred said and was relieved when Thomas smiled about that. Alfred had been a little apprehensive in saying anything in case it stirred some jealousy or competition but it didn't appear that either of those was the emotion Thomas was feeling.

"So, what do you think that I should do?" Thomas asked him. "Is it in my rights to be selfish and prioritize my family and just sit back and not doing anything whilst the world burns?" he asked and Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

"The world will not burn," he told him, "and that is exactly what I think you should do. Lord knows that you've done enough good for a lifetime," he said and Thomas turned to Kent before going back to showing him the pictures.

Alfred took a step back and looked at his once-ward with the tiny boy in his arms. This was what he had always wanted for this man and when he had asked about Kent's name, Bruce had just told him it was because of a friend of his. Alfred knew what that meant.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** perplexion08 **for their review on Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 5 - He Should Stay

**Chapter Five – He Should Stay**

Talking about the possibility of returning was one thing and it was upsetting enough. Maybe she had adopted a harsh and critical look at the world after what had happened to her sister, what she had seen happen to those who were less fortunate but she didn't want to see this…stuff. Stefanie closed her eyes as she saw papers where there were listings for plane flights to Gotham, lists of places _in_ Gotham, contacts, a lot of things that Stefanie wanted to forget.

She was no longer Selina Kyle, that was a name from her past and she had felt the same about Bruce Wayne. She couldn't hate the name Bruce Wayne despite the reputation that he had once had and which it sounded as if it had been reversed and forgiven and he wasn't carrying that burden around. Even so, he was ill, he could die before they knew it and he wasn't supposed to push himself.

Picking up some of the papers, Stefanie tore them into shreds as tears filled her eyes. She had wanted to live a normal and happy family life and she was glad for the luxuries that they had but even more glad that she could be with her husband and son. She wasn't going to let him brainwash himself again. He was a regular, average person and he had to be. He had to realize that there was more to life than taking down bad people. He should use his strength to protect her but even more so, he needed his strength for Kent. Being a father should matter more than being a vigilante. For her, being a mother meant so much more than being a cat burglar.

"Stefanie," Thomas said as he approached her and saw that she had ripped the papers up. He sighed. "My parents helped that city a great deal. It's my turn to take care of it. I need to protect it," he said and Stefanie turned before slipping her hand over his forehead. She could feel a high fever and was hoping it wasn't too bad that he needed to go to the hospital.

"Sit down," she whispered to him, seeing how shaky he was at this moment. Thomas knew not to argue against her when she had that look on her face and those tears in her eyes. "Do you care about me and Kent at all?"

"Of course I do," Thomas argued without a second thought, "I'm trying to build a better life for the two of you. If we were to return to Gotham then Kent would be able to live a life where he got to know facts about his grandparents and from -"

"I'm not going," Stefanie argued, "I'm happy here. That city has too much crime, it's always had too much crime. You helped me gain a new identity, you helped me get a house that I love, a child to take care of. Even though it's hard sometimes, I want to take care of _you_ ," she whispered and Thomas looked at her, watching her. "I know that it seems selfish to you to want to have this life but you should want it too, we built it together."

"If I am to help my family then it just shows me that there is merit in helpi-"

"People who hunt you, who don't actually care about you, people who will sell you out as if you're some piece of trash. Those people are…they take you for granted. I want you to get better and once you're better, once your doctors give you the okay to go back, _then_ maybe I'll consider it." She looked at Thomas, her body turning pale and her fists shaking at her sides. She didn't want to have an argument with him but she was determined that he was going to stay.

…..

…

The Wayne family had been accepted into the Gotham culture, Martha and Thomas had been important people and were looked upon with admiration. They had inspired people the way in which Bruce had tried to do but had been a little unsuccessful. That is why Alfred was hoping that his life was better, that he had gained the glory that his parents would be impressed by.

"Have you seen the latest one?" Alfred heard a young man say in French. He continued to study the news paper in front of him. "I mean, I knew that Wilkes was an inventor but my sister is going to be thrilled that there's something she can wear that's also going to keep her safe."

"He _has_ those connections because of his wife," the other man said and Alfred smiled. He had been sitting there for a while but he had gained the information that he needed. Bruce always had an eye for design. He had done so prominently as the Batman but it appeared now that he was expanding his focus.

"Sure, that's why it looks fashionable but a jacket that can actually slow the body down and provide comfort and support in the event of a seizure or panic attack. I mean, I didn't know that a piece of clothing could monitor body temperature and heart rate. I mean, nobody would have thought of that," the first man said and Aflred's eyes widened.

Maybe Thomas had been inspired by his father who was a highly skilled doctor, he had taken his name and worked with his own skills to develop something that could change the world but with one person at a time. Alfred wanted them to continue but heard the young men get distracted by something. He stood up and went to purchase another newspaper. Maybe he could get some information here.

As he went over to the man at the counter, he looked at him and raised his eyebrow, "Do you know who Thomas Wilkes is?" he asked trying to be casual.

"Sure," the man shrugged, "I think that's the guy who invented those affordable health things," he said and Alfred smiled. "He's also worked with different projects, like are you referring to that charity work he did before he got sick. Man is a damn saint if you ask me."

Alfred smiled before putting a couple of papers on the counter. He put down a large bill as well and the man stared at it, "For the information," he told him as he paid for the papers. He chuckled as he walked away. Bruce _was_ still helping people which he needed to do. He just needed to understand that the work he was doing away from the suit was far more important than when he had been jumping off roofs and having his back broken.

…..

…..

Commissioner Gordon watched Kent with Thomas as he stood at the back door and Stefanie looked at him suspiciously. She crossed her arms trying to protect herself. Jim Gordon was heading back to Gotham, he was needed there, she however would slaughter him if he tried to take Thomas back with him. He better not be getting any ideas.

"I'm going to say goodbye to him, wish him luck in his recovery," he tried to explain to Stefanie who hummed and raised an eyebrow, "It's quite a life that the two of you have built together."

"Yes," Stefanie nodded before understanding that Gordon would want some time alone. "It _is_ quite a life and I hope that nobody would take the time to ruin it for any of us. You're a father, right? You have kids of your own so you know that…"

"I don't think that he should go back there," Gordon told her and Stefanie smiled weakly having heard that. "I've always said that Batman is the hero that Gotham needs but it's not the one it deserves. I want him to be selfish. For me, my children have always been a priority and he needs to be reminded of the same."

"You don't want to use him?" Stefanie asked wanting to make sure that that was what he was saying. She didn't know if it was or not. Life was a game in some people's eyes and she didn't want to play it. As long as Thomas was alive and bonding with Kent, that was all the happiness that she sought.

"Of course not," Gordon told her. "I want a happy life for him. He's given so much to all of us. He deserves to have some time for himself, some happiness before he passes. I want to be his friend but it'd be better for me knowing that he's close and cared for than near danger."

Stefanie closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Please try to convince him of that," she asked. Thomas had demons in her head, she knew that, she understood that but he didn't need to always play the hero. It was better for people to be able to fend for themselves, it was better to find a new hero rather than always relying on him.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you so much to** perplexion08 **for the review on Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter 6 - Duela Dent

**Chapter Six – Duela Dent**

Stefanie sighed as she entered the bedroom with Jim Gordon and saw that her husband was feverish. He had already been through so much during his life and now he was having to endure even more. She quickly went to fetch a damp cloth to put it over his head. She saw 'Thomas' open his eyes and take a look at Gordon who had entered.

"When do we leave?" he asked, his voice rough and sounding like that caped crusader but this time unintentionally.

"You're not leaving," Stefanie said as she put a hand to his shoulder. She didn't want to force him because even if she did force him to give up this dream of saving the day and being Gotham's hero, the pain and guilt he felt might accidentally be turned against her. She knew that he wouldn't mean to. He had given her such a good life and that was what she wanted to protect, a life which she had built with him.

Bruce turned towards Gordon who nodded in agreement.

"Your life is too valuable, you have information which we would dream of possessing, skills that any man would be jealous of which is why I want to use your brain," he said as he pulled up a chair and Stefanie went to sit on the other side of the bed, every so often checking for a fever. He did have one but they would only have to go to the hospital or contact a medical professional if it rose.

"Which means you don't want my body," he said with the rough voice still and Stefanie gently placed a hand on his back, trying to massage it a little and soothe him. She had always wanted to be a Robin Hood type figure, share the wealth equally, but now she knew that this man in front of her could grant her a happiness she wouldn't have believed possible as a child. He had her experience a new form of love for him each day.

"Right now, that's correct, I'd rather you take care of your body. I know how it is to be a father. I wouldn't wish to have wasted any of the moments which I had with my two children," Jim bowed his head as he thought of that one night when Batman – Bruce – had saved his son. For him to save one child was good enough, heroic enough, but he had saved an entire city. He had earned the right to be a father.

"So there's no way I can help?" Thomas asked as he closed his eyes.

"You know," Jim said as he chuckled and Thomas opened one of his eyes to study the commissioner, "Hearing that voice again without seeing your face covered with a mask. Very interesting," he noted. Thomas sighed. He couldn't control his voice. He wasn't attempting to bear the voice of the dark knight. He would have rather not been ill, at least he could have been of some use if that was the case. "I am willing to help you get out of retirement but I still need to provide for you a certain sense of safety. If your body heals completely, we can discuss you becoming the Batman in the future but as for now, there's another role which I need you to perform."

"Another role?" Thomas asked before sitting up, Stefanie helping him as she let her hand rest against his back. "What role?"

"Informer, researcher, you still have your mind," Gordon noted and Thomas returned the motion in agreement. "You have all the skills of a world-class detective," Gordon continued. "Of course, we'd want to keep your identity completely anonymous but if you could help us with your perspective on cases, on criminals. Well, I'd appreciate that. You have a unique view of the world and I'd love to put it to use."

"You can always say no, nobody will judge you if you don't feel up to it," Stefanie tried to remind him with soft kisses to his neck and shoulder before she let her head rest there. She loved him. She would be upset if anyone tried to take her love away, she was extremely possessive at times. She knew that Alfred would be furious if he put himself in the line of danger once again, especially once he had established this new life with his own family.

"Of course I'll do it," Thomas told him as he took deep breaths, his illness more than obvious. "Is there nothing more that I can do."

"Take care of yourself and your family," Gordon advised him. "If you do make a full recovery, there may be other tasks for you to perform, that we request of you. They won't require as much skill and energy as taking down criminals as the best vigilante I've ever met but there will be other ways in which I know you can help." Gordon smiled softly, "If I hear of you jumping off rooftops before your health improves -"

"I doubt that you'd find that impressive," Thomas laughed before feeling his own forehead and Stefanie guided him back to lying down in the bed.

"I'd be worried about my friend," Gordon smiled. "I'll keep in touch. I just want you to get better, all right? You might be a famous young man, infamous for a while but your reputation is turning more positive every day, but I'm honored to think of you as a friend."

"Same here," Thomas nodded before smiling and got down into the bed, finally falling asleep. Stefanie tucked him in lovingly, her hand resting atop his chest. She smiled sadly before turning to the older man.

"I think he would enjoy that," she said sadly, feeling reluctant at what was going on. "Feeling useful again."

…

…

Blake looked ahead of him as he studied a woman in the café. This was amazing to him. There was a woman who he had no idea how to pursue but he had the feeling that she was dangerous. He was also certain that she was using a false name. Duela Dent. Who was she? Blake tried to look busy on his laptop as he sat at the café. He couldn't just approach her out of nowhere, he had to pretend at least to be busy.

As he watched the unknown figure, a woman approached him and put down a coffee in front of him. He turned his head up to see a new friend of his. Kate Kane, a relative of Bruce's and someone with as much dedication as getting rid of villains as he did. "I thought you could use seconds," she grinned.

"Thanks," Blake said as he kept a close eye on the woman. He didn't trust her. She had obviously chosen the name of Harvey Dent because she knew about Two Face but how she had found out that information concerned him. Well, he had found out that information as well but he had access to technology that many computer science students would dream of. A parting gift from Bruce.

"So, you checking her out for work or play?" Kate asked and Blake sighed.

"Work, if you can call it that," he said and Kate nodded. She laughed in appreciation of his words. Although they both ran solo they knew that they would never get paid for their crime fighting passion. However, Blake didn't care that she wasn't straight and therefore not into him or any other guy who might try to introduce themselves to her. In this man's eyes, the truest thing you could do was to care for others and want to do your best for them. He must have been a good police officer which was why the corruptness of the force disgusted him.

"I might check her out too," Kate said as she watched her intrigued. "What's her name? You have any information you'd be willing to share?"

"Duela Dent," Blake said quietly and then saw Kate nod.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she told him and Blake smiled. At least he had friends and allies on whom he could rely.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** HarryPotterLover333 **for their review on Chapter Five**


End file.
